A Losing Game
by Dhrubowiz
Summary: Welcome to Konoha High. Ino gets Naruto and Sakura together after nagging for over a year. Things finally seemed to have settled down between the school's basketball Ace and the ice princess... but then a musician happened. Will Sakura fall for her long time crush Sasuke Uchiha again? How will she deal with her present boyfriend? Oh, and who is this girl named Rein! NaruSakuRein
1. Chapter 1

**A Losing Game**

There was a calmness that pervaded the noisy cafeteria.

Sakura Haruno knew she was the only one who felt it. She was smiling, half-listening to Ino's long drawls about boys and dumb parents. She kept looking towards the door, waiting for Naruto, as she did every day.

"He might be busy with basketball practice, you know." There was a touch of amused annoyance in Ino's voice.

"The practice is always after lunchtime," Sakura replied matter-of-factly without looking at Ino. Her smile grew yet wider as she saw Naruto come into the cafeteria, ignoring Ino's smirk. He was followed by Shikamaru and Choji as usual. They walked towards Sakura's table slowly, engrossed in some discussion. Soon, Naruto's eyes met Sakura's. He quickened his pace, leaving behind Shikamaru mid-sentence.

"Hey, Sakura-chan! Iruka-sensei is super mad at me again. He's going on about how I ignore my studies to train. He just doesn't understand that those books…" and he continued blabbering about his day. Sakura was used to it now - actually, it was one of her favorite parts of the day.

Seeing the passion in his voice, and the enthusiasm, it was intoxicating for her. She found it amusing, but more than that, it also inspired her. Naruto was the ace of Konoha High's basketball team. Their school was well known throughout the region and each year their progress reaches new heights to finally one day represent Japan internationally. That was Naruto's dream and she wanted to be a part of it. Support him through it.

She had been working harder than ever before, these past two months. Ever since she had finally accepted his pleas for a date (Bless Ino for that), she felt pumped each day. She wasn't spending as much time with Ino or her parents, but she could feel herself improving, as a person. Her shallow look on the outside seemed to have had made her what would many call a bitch. But that never bothered her. Until now. Naruto's sincerity made her realize how much of a horrible person she was for the past years. She and Naruto have known each other since the age of six and yet her judgement about him changed when a new pretty boy had come to her life. Sasuke Uchiha. She had done what most girls her age did. Fell in love with the most handsome guy in the school. Had. Now she was happy outside her fairy tale fantasy and she really felt fulfilled.

"Oh hey, Sakura-chan. Are you free tomorrow?" he asked, interrupting her monologue.

"I think I am. Why do you ask?" Her heartbeat quickened in anticipation.

"Well, I'm going to take on **Suna High's** basketball team at the main gym with these guys," he replied, scratching the back of his head in his treadmark fashion. Sakura inwardly squealed from his antics. Once she used to find the same antics annoying but now she just couldn't get enough of it. 'Gosh I feel so stupid…'

"Gaara's coming too. So, you know, it would be great if you came to support us."

"Why are you so worried about Gaara? You beaten him before." Sakura inquired as she rested her chin on the back of her palm.

"I know! But he's still so tough and I heard they have some new players this year!"

"So what?" She raised her eyebrows.

She hated it when Naruto wasn't sure about something. She had long realized just how important he was to everyone, at school, to _her_.

She felt confident when he was confident.

"Ugh… if you think it will make any difference, I will be there." She feigned with annoyance, "But you better win." She seemed more threatening than encouraging. Naruto awkwardly gulped.

"Haha… yes."

"Yeah, Naruto. You can't lose," Ino added with a sneer, "you don't want to make your girlfriend look bad."

Both Sakura and Naruto blushed intensely when Ino brought up their relationship. Even after two months, they couldn't get used to the idea of their relationship having an actual label.

They stayed silent until Shikamaru broke the tension once they joined the trio.

"Yeah, you better win Naruto, I hear Sasuke's group will be performing at Square Enix the same day. You don't want to lose against him right?" Shikamaru was smart. To everyone else this could be seen as an obvious jab at Naruto to make him feel insecure, knowing that his girlfriend used to have a crush on the school idol, Uchiha. But he had other plans. He knew Naruto didn't doubt Sakura one bit and it was no way possible to make him think otherwise. Shikamaru was more focused on how Sakura reacted.

"Oh please! The hell is square epix?!"

"Square enix…" Shikamaru looked at Sakura's facial expression from the corner of his eyes and he was right. He could see the conflicted look on her face.

Sakura let out a relieved sigh. Even though she was perfectly happy with Naruto, she still felt awkward whenever she saw or heard about Sasuke. Specially in front of Naruto. A part of her felt guilty, while another felt ashamed. She knew she loved Naruto dearly and she also knew her love for Sasuke was nothing more than a superficial crush, yet… still… she couldn't process her feelings for him, nor did she know how he felt about her. She had loved him for what seemed all her life, and now being with Naruto made her question her choice sometimes despite how hard she tried to ignore the nagging feeling. She was brought out from her reverie by Ino, one of her quick, excruciating pinches doing the job.

"Alright! It's time for practice!"

Sakura gave him a beaming smile, "Good luck. You better get ready for tomorrow."

"I'm gonna train harder than ever! Believe it! See you tomorrow, Sakura-chan!"

He was already rushing away as he said these words. It was something Sakura had come to love about him. Naruto just never stopped, and neither did his enthusiasm for everything he did.

"Let's go, Sakura," Ino suggested once Naruto had left with the boys, "Mom's going to scream at me again. She just can't let me have a social life."

Sakura got up immediately. She had to head back home and help out her mom with some chores. Her mom had been nagging her too. Maybe she just couldn't stomach the idea of her daughter having a boyfriend. Ino kept telling her that her mom was jealous. Whatever it was, Sakura did feel guilty for not helping out at home.

They had just left the school gate when a very familiar voice caught them by surprise.

"Sakura."

That's all he said. Just one word took both of them off-guard, their minds rushing with a mixture of emotions. It was far worse for Sakura. The guilt she had felt earlier intensified into an emotional sucker punch that ate at her from inside. However, she knew she had to be the one to answer. he had called her, not Ino.

She slowly turned around, forcing an awkward smile on her face. "Y-yes, Sasuke-kun?" she stammered.

"Hi, Ino. I hope you're well." Sasuke was unusually casual. It almost felt awkward. "If you don't mind, I'd like to talk with Sakura alone."

Ino had a perplexed look on her face, but she naturally regained her composure immediately, "Oh, sure. I'll go on ahead, Sakura. Come after you're done talking."

"Yeah, sure." Sakura couldn't help but hide the uneasiness in her voice.

After Ino left, she found Sasuke looking at her. He stared her in the eyes. She had never seen him look at anyone except Naruto so directly. What was even weirder was the half-smile he had on his face. It looked forced, his lips quivering against his unusually taut cheek muscles. She was sure that such a smile would have made her swoon just a few months ago. Now, it only made her feel queasy. She remained quiet, dreading the conversation that was to come ahead.

"So…Sakura. How have you been?" asked Sasuke, quite uneasily.

"I've been quite well. How have you been, Sasuke-kun?" she answered with slight trepidation.

"I've been good too."

They looked at each other blankly, both waiting for the other to break the silence. Sasuke's lips were now twitching, and his expression looked like it was about to explode.

Sakura couldn't hold herself against the silent, oppressive environment and broke: "What did you want to talk about, Sasuke-kun?"

"Oh… yes… Hmm… I was thinking we should catch up… it's been a while we have talked." Sasuke's expression now had an almost wax-like look. The rigid smile looked stuck across his face. It made Sakura increasingly confused.

'What is he on about? We never talk! Gaaah! Is he okay?!'

"So, let me make up for that." He added.

"What do you mean, Sasuke-kun? How do you want to make up for that?" Sakura's speech was entirely deadpan. She was too confused to be sure of her emotions. There were thousands of ideas, thoughts, and memories swimming through her head.

"I was thinking t-that we could go somewhere together and just catch up. You know, just the two of us. I really want to make up for my behavior in the past and understand your feelings."

Sakura was stunned. She couldn't believe that this was Sasuke speaking. The same Sasuke who had vehemently told her she was an annoyance. The Sasuke she had chased all her life, only now to date someone else who filled her with positivity and happiness.

Sasuke stared at her, expecting her to say something. It was clear he felt uneasy about the whole situation, and even more about what he had just said. His face contorted with realization as if something had just dawned on him.

"Oh, only if you want to of course. If you don't want to do it, then that is entirely your choice. I would be really happy if you agreed, but it is honestly no big deal…"

"Sasuke-kun," she interrupted his mumbled explanation.

"Y-yes?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

He looked at her with confusion, as if the enormity of what he had been saying just became obvious to him.

"I suppose so."

Sakura stared blankly into the air stunned.

"You are free tomorrow, I hope?"

"Yes…" she replied without thinking.

She had been in bed for the last 20 hours. She hadn't slept a wink. If she had, she didn't know. Thousands of thoughts and memories reverberated through her head.

It had taken her another hour to just get back home, and she hadn't helped her mom afterward. All she did was lie down and think about what had had happened, what she had agreed to. The one word that kept echoing through her head was "Yes". She wasn't sure if she had said it. Did that conversation take place or not?

Other than disbelief, numerous other emotions were buzzing in her. One aspect that she could not ignore was how it felt like the culmination of years of feelings, a lifetime of longing and want. The little girl who had first blushed when she had realized just how cute she found her classmate was now finding the greatest chance she had ever had. Sasuke had asked her out. It was surreal, but the idea was far too beautiful and comforting for her to have any qualms about it. A major part of Sakura was elated, much more than she had ever dreamt.

However, there was another thought nagging her. An emotion coursing through her that kept her from being happy about the situation. She felt overwhelming guilt.

While she was regretting having agreed to a date, Sakura was far angrier about feeling such happiness. She was in a relationship that was fulfilling, in all kinds of ways. She had ignored Naruto for Sasuke all her life. She had been immensely unforgiving of his weaknesses, just because he seemed in front of Sasuke. Now, she had realized that it was Naruto who could fill her with the happiness that she was now feeling.

Having been with Naruto for two months, Sakura had finally realized just how great two-way affection could be. It was something she had never known before and had only dreamt of with Sasuke. To have it now and betray it so easily, the thought was crushing her.

"Yes." It was just too easy. She wanted to blame Sasuke for coming up with such an idea out of the blue. It was so unlike him. He had been so different for the last few years. But, at the same time, Sakura knew Sasuke was changing.

He was now much nicer than he had been before. Far more forthcoming and easier with people. She understood that his request was sincere, but she couldn't help but rue just how insincere it made her feel.

Furthermore, the fact that they would be going out together during Naruto's basketball game was like a weight on her conscience. She should have postponed it the least. She had been telling herself that each second, despising herself about it. But it was unavoidable now. She had to get up and get ready.

She had told herself that she wouldn't dress fancy. Yet, she couldn't help but wear her very best. She spent even more time on her makeup, styling herself in the way she had often done for Sasuke in her fancies. The closer the date came, the easier it was for her happiness to dominate the guilt. Exactly half an hour before when they decide to meet, Sakura was ready, looking at herself glittering in the mirror.

Sasuke's choice of date spot was interesting. It was just a little far away for the village, right across the League of Legends SKT hall. He said it had a clear view of the river, something he liked to see. While it was not where Sakura had often imagined their first date to be, it just felt like something natural for Sasuke to do. He was just that kind of guy.

The walk to the spot was perhaps the most difficult time of her life. No exam had ever felt as difficult. Not even the time she was bullied for her forehead. That all seemed mundane to what she was going through now. It wasn't the anticipation of the date worrying her. What troubled her more was that Naruto was waiting for her just a few minutes away.

She had sent him a text message saying she would not be able to come. She had mentioned some family issues, and Naruto, as earnestly as always, offered to come to her place and help. She had obviously declined, assuring him everything was fine. But now, each step she took felt heavy. She now realized just how much he had come to depend on him in the past few months. She knew what he represented for her. He was her constant, her touchstone.

Walking in this reverie, she failed to realize she had reached the spot. "Hi, Sakura."

Sasuke's voice pulled her back to reality, making her eyes gaze up. They took a second to focus, but what came into view was Sasuke smiling freely. He was dressed casually, but it looked like he had given actual thought towards getting ready for their date. He looked handsome as usual, but he also looked more comfortable than she had ever seen him before.

"Thanks for coming here. Will you sit down and catch the view with me?" he asked calmly.

She sat down and faced the river. The sun spread all across it, as lights twinkled and a mirage of color invaded her vision and sense. It was imposing, but also calming. Serene was the word she would use to describe it. She noticed all kinds of things in the water, almost like an illusion. It was gorgeous, and it made her realize just what she wanted in her life. She now knew what she had to do.

"Sasuke-kun, this place is beautiful. Is this where you hang out mostly?"

"Yes. It helps me calm down when I am stressed with my band. Sometimes it's easier to learn tunes while sitting here." He answered. Sakura smiled seeing him genuinely smile. Sasuke was passionate about his music as much as Naruto was about basketball.

Suddenly she gasped. "Speaking about music, weren't you supposed to be in for a show at Square menix?!"

"It's Square Enix, how do you know?" He raised his eyebrows and looked at her confusedly.

Sakura inwardly slapped herself. 'Geez! Why did I bring that up! Now he will think I was stalking him!'

"Well yeah… Shikamaru mentioned it yesterday… but anyways, when is your show?"

"Calm down, it's at night. But I am glad you brought that up." He smiled at her and to her utmost surprise, he held her hand.

….

'S…su…ke…kun… held my… hand…'

"Will you come with me tonight? I would love to show you around."

She couldn't trust her voice at this time, all she could do was nod.

Unknown to Sakura, someone else was watching the duo from the shadows.

**The End**

Author's Note: This won't be a two timer Sakura story, so be assured on that 😊 Review~


	2. Chapter 2

**A Losing Game**

Her life had been uprooted ever since Sasuke had held her hand. Her feelings for him, repressed after having spent some great months with Naruto, were now back with full force. The years of having loved him were now coming back to her and she realized just how devoted she had been to him. It made her feel happy as if she was a little girl once again.

The guilt was there, amplified whenever she saw Naruto. But she couldn't ignore how happy she felt. Sasuke was showing her a world she had only ever dreamt of before. Hanging out at rock concerts was something she never thought she would love as much as she did. Sasuke kept blowing her expectations every day, and she just couldn't say no to him.

"Hey, Sakura-chan! How are you?" Naruto broke her reverie quite loudly.

"Naruto, you idiot! Be quiet!" she said angrily. She immediately blushed with shock. She had surprised herself by the tone of her voice. Guilt made her gulp in shame when she realized he had angered her because he interrupted her thoughts about Sasuke.

"Is everything okay, Sakura-chan?" Naruto replied, with confusion etched across his face.

"Yeah, don't worry Naruto. I was just thinking about something and got shocked," she offered a weak smile, the best one she could muster.

"You sure?" he pressed but stopped when he saw that she needed cheering up.

"You know, I was thinking, we haven't been hanging out much Sakura-chan. I know you're super busy and all, but I think we should hang out again sometime soon." Naruto's words seemed prepared as if he had been mulling them over for some time.

Sakura felt a pang of shame run through her. She had been neglecting him for some time, and it made her feel worse after she heard it from him.

"Sure! We can meet after school today."

A huge smile flashed across Naruto's face, "See ya then, Sakura-chan."

She walked the way back home with Naruto. But throughout the walk, she felt as if she was being watched by someone. Naruto felt it too as he looked around to see if anyone was staring at them. He found nothing though. Deep down Sakura wondered if it was Sasuke keeping tabs on her. The thought kind of excited her.

"You sure you can't hang out right now?" Naruto pleaded with her once more. He wanted to take her out for some basketball.

"I'm really sorry, Naruto, but I have a lot of homework. I have to finish it today. I'll come tomorrow," came her casual reply. She did want to hang out with him, but Sasuke had kept her from giving her studies much attention. Of course, she couldn't reveal that to him.

"Alright. See you tomorrow then, Sakura-chan."

Sakura sensed the disappointment in his voice but knew she could do nothing about it. She had slacked off enough already. Part of her knew she wouldn't be able to sustain herself, but she just couldn't help it.

Back home, she rested for a while before she started on the homework. It was hard to go about it at first, with so many thoughts swimming through her head. She was trying to focus on the homework when her phone rang. It was Sasuke.

"Hi, Sasuke-kun," she greeted him with a cheerful tone.

"Hey, Sakura. Are you free tonight?"

"I have some home – no I'm free, I mean, yes! I'm free tonight." She just couldn't help it.

"You sure?" Sasuke asked sincerely.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun. What do you have in mind?"

"I wanted to take you to this party. It's really cool. It has all these actors and musicians coming in. I think you'll love it."

Sakura's muscles tensed. Actors, she thought. She had already met some famous people with Sasuke, but this party seemed like another level entirely. Even Sasuke sounded excited by the prospect.

"Sakura?"

"Oh, oh yes, Sasuke-kun. I'd love to go. When and where should I meet you?" Sakura's excitement was prevalent.

"Don't worry about that. I'll come and pick you up," came the reply. It was something she had hoped to hear most of her life.

"S-sure. See you."

Sakura's homework became an afterthought, and Naruto, an even bigger one. She couldn't wait to go to the party and meet up with all the famous people. Even though she knew no names, she was still mumbling in excitement at the prospect of meeting famous stars and getting to know them. It was surreal.

She began getting ready immediately.

A few miles away Naruto was training hard at the basketball court. He was alone, which was something of a rarity. What was even rarer was the fact that he was missing almost all of his shots. It wasn't something anyone had seen Naruto do. Yet, seeing him now, he wasn't the Naruto most people knew.

Rather than being cheery and clear-minded, Naruto was sullen and preoccupied with his thoughts. He wasn't focusing on the ball at all, just randomly launching it against the board and recovering it once it bounced down. Basketball wasn't on his mind. Sakura was.

He knew something wasn't right with her. Why was she avoiding him? Of course, she wasn't avoiding him. She was just busy, that's all. No, she was clearly not spending a lot of time with him. What exactly makes her so tired every day? Who was he to ask that? She could be doing whatever she wanted…

These thoughts created a fuzz in his head, and every time he thought that she might have a secret, the guilt made his anger grow. He suddenly let out a livid yell and threw the basketball into the air. He was looking downwards in shame, but he didn't hear the ball hit the ground.

"Look at you, getting all worked up," Shikamaru greeted him slyly.

Naruto looked up but didn't reply. Shikamaru was lazily passing the ball around in his hands, with no care for the world as usual.

"What's on your mind?" Shikamaru inquired casually.

"Nothing. I'm fine," came Naruto's short reply. He was looking down at the ground.

"You're thinking about Sakura aren't you? You guys haven't been spending much time together." He threw the ball back to Naruto.

"Nah, it's not that. She's just busy. We are going fine."

"You sure about that, Naruto?"

Naruto stayed silent. He kept dribbling the basketball, which echoed in the silence.

"I don't know," he replied finally, "I don't understand much about these things. I just know that there's something that's not right with Sakura-chan…"

"Do you think she's hiding something from you?" Shikamaru inquired.

Naruto stared him in the eye, "No, never. She's not like that." However, Naruto was not able to shrug off the feeling that Sakura was indeed hiding something from him.

"She's been getting awful close to Sasuke these days," Shikamaru was being deliberate and cautious with his words, "do you know about that?"

"Yeah, she told me about how she was interested in acting and Sasuke was helping her about it."

"I see." Shikamaru wanted to tell Naruto about what he had seen over the past few days, especially the fact that Sasuke had held her hand, but he knew Naruto wouldn't believe him. Even if he did, it would just crush him, and Shikamaru did not want to do something like that. Deep in thought, he sighed and started walking towards Naruto.

"Come on, loverboy, let's see if you can still beat me at basketball."

A large grin immediately made its way onto Naruto's face. He always loved competing. Shikamaru just wondered if he could win against Sasuke if it ever came to that. He didn't want to consider the possibilities.

Sasuke had picked her up, wearing casual jeans and a cool t-shirt with a Led Zeppelin logo splayed across it. Against him, she felt overdressed in a cherry pink dress. She had tried to be casual while also looking good at the same time. It was her very first party with celebrities, after all. She couldn't just go with a regular blouse and skirt.

"You look good," Sasuke complimented her with a smile, breaking her reverie.

"Thank you," she blushed, "You too, Sasuke-kun. You look really cool."

"Oh yeah?" he grinned. He seldom grinned, "it must be the Zeppelin t-shirt."

She wanted to tell him no. It was just him. But she kept herself silent because of her ever-deepening blush.

"We're here," announced Sasuke after a few minutes of silence.

The location looked fairly normal to Sakura. It was a large house, with a large number of expensive cars lined outside. There were valets dressed up in tuxedos, but besides that, it all looked rather casual. Sakura had been expecting something glitzier – more glamour. The disappointment was apparent on her face and Sasuke noticed.

"Don't worry," he smiled, "it gets better."

He held her hand as they made their way inside the building. Inside, she found exactly what she was searching for. All the glitz, the glamour, and the classiness were on display, all exceptional too.

Straight away she found a bunch of people she could easily recognize. Popular actors, musicians, and models. It was as if she had entered into a dream; a great one. Her blush intensified as she suddenly felt out of place at the party. However, Sasuke came to her rescue.

"Don't worry, they're all nice people," he reassured her as he put his hand on her back, "come on, let me introduce you to some of my friends.

The next hour passed in a whirlwind. She met all kinds of people, all of them popular. She was pleasantly surprised to find that almost all of them were nice and greeted her with smiles. More than that, she was even more impressed by the fact that Sasuke had such a strong repute amongst such huge celebrities. Everyone met him with huge grins on their faces, and they had nothing but great things to say about him.

Moreover, Sasuke introduced her to all of them. He told them how he had known her since they were 6 and how they have been great friends ever since. He made her blush whenever he talked about her, and his words made all of them pay even more attention to her. Soon enough she felt like she belonged there. She didn't feel like her forehead or her looks made her unneeded in a place with such beautiful people. She liked being there, as herself.

"Hi, I'm Kikuchi," an actress introduced herself to Sakura. She already knew who she was. Sakura idolized her, and it took all she had in her to not give the actress a crushing hug.

"Sasuke-kun's been telling me so much about you. You're as beautiful as he said you were," Kikuchi continued with a very pleasant tone.

Sakura stared at her dumbfounded. Sasuke had called her beautiful. It was something she had never expected him to say, even if they had been getting quite close over the past week.

Kikuchi leaned forward and stared her in the eyes, "Hello!"

"S-sorry!" Sakura blurted out, "it's just that I'm such a huge fan of you. I've been following your career since the very start and it's honestly a super honour meeting you. I'm sorry…"

Kikuchi's hearty laugh cut her off. "I'm super grateful to have someone like you as a fan! Just don't be so formal, Sakura-chan. Any friend of Sasuke's is a friend of mine too."

Sakura blushed intensely. "Thank you, I'll remember that, Kikuchi-san."

"Call her Kikuchi. She likes being treated as if she's still young," came Sasuke's voice from behind Sakura, causing her to jump.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, I was just getting to know this beautiful friend of yours. Why haven't you got her into acting already?"

"A-acting?" Sakura felt weak in her knees.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll make a great actress. You have the looks and the most wonderful smile. Doesn't she, Sasuke-kun?" Kikuchi asked with a wink.

"I think she'd be great as an actress," Sasuke replied, smiling at Sakura.

"That does it. She's joining you for that ad you're doing this weekend. She's the lead role! I'll talk to the producer right now."

"W-what? What ad? I can't act!" Sakura protested in disbelief, "and, and Sasuke-kun might not be comfortable with…"

"I'm fine with it," Sasuke agreed simply.

Sakura felt she was about to faint.

The entire week had been a dream. The only thing she could think about was the ad she was supposed to shoot with Sasuke over the weekend. Her homework was piling up, and she was neglecting her friends. However, she had no care for either. All she could do was fantasize about her time in front of the camera - her time with Sasuke. Everything else was secondary.

Least of all in her mind right now was Naruto. He had been concerned about her and had been trying to make her talk to him. However, she shrugged him off each time, sometimes even aggressively. He was just being a nuisance. She was wholly focused on the task she needed to fulfill, and her focused had led her to the set on Saturday.

Sitting in her chair, she was trying to fight nausea. She wasn't ready for this. She knew she couldn't do it. She wanted to lock the door and never leave. Fear gripped each pore in her body, goosebumps becoming commonplace. She couldn't shake off the idea that she would mess it up. More than that, she just couldn't live with the fact that she would mess it up in front of Sasuke and all his friends.

Her dread increased just as someone knocked on the door. She slowly got up and opened the door. In the corridor stood Sasuke with a large bouquet of lilies.

"It's time, Sakura. Here's a congratulatory gift," he said as he placed the bouquet in her room and led her out of the room.

His hand radiated warmth and confidence. She knew he believed in her, and she knew she had to do this for him.

"Alright, Sakura-chan, are you ready?" the director called out.

She was in front of the cameras before she knew it, but she quickly gained composure.

"Yes," she said with a wide smile on her face, turning to offer the smile to Sasuke,

"Alright, get to your places everybody!" the director barked, "take 1! Go!"

The ad was pretty stupid when she thought about it. Telling people to buy some cornflakes because they made her character and Sasuke's come together, it all seemed so moronic. However, the smile never left her face as she worked with Sasuke on it. She spoke her lines with fervor and infectious energy, which reverberated throughout the set, affecting everyone there.

"Soul Flakes, they are only for you and your soul mate," she announced at the end, beaming at the camera.

"Cut! Wow! That was fantastic!"

The applause ringing around her broke her out of her reverie and she looked around confused. She didn't even realize what she had done. She looked for an answer in Sasuke's face, but all she saw was admiration and affection. He was staring intently at her and, within a second, he had whisked her away from the set, taking her by the hand.

"That was wonderful, Sakura!" said Sasuke excitedly, "why didn't you ever tell me you were this good at acting?"

"I-I was?" Sakura was shocked.

They had exited the studio now and he had her hands on her shoulders.

"You were fantastic. You have an undoubted talent for this!"

She had never seen Sasuke this excited or happy. "T-thank you, Sasuke-kun."

"Come, join me, we are going to become great actors together. I might not, but you surely will!"

Sakura's entire life up to this point seemed like it was just a prelude for this particular moment. Everything that had bound her before, whether it was friends or school, all seemed childish and unimportant. This is where she was supposed to be. This is where she belonged, and she wanted to go nowhere else.

She made her decision. Looking into Sasuke's eyes with all the love and dedication she had inside her, she answered, "Yes."

That one word stamped her journey and the kiss that followed sealed it. However, they were being watched once again by Shikamaru.

Shikamaru had to tell Naruto this time. It had gone too far, even farther than he had anticipated. Naruto was more than crushed. His reaction was strange. He did not blame Sakura. His nature made him want to blame himself, but he didn't know how to. He was lost. He didn't feel betrayed but wronged. It was a feeling he could not explain. He just felt defeated.

A couple of days after Shikamaru told him, Sakura texted him, arranging a meeting. Naruto agreed to a meeting after school. Shikamaru offered to accompany him, but Naruto declined. He loved Sakura, and he would deal with this by himself. He just hoped Sakura wouldn't bring Sasuke. He didn't know how he would respond if she did.

The day came and Naruto moped his way to where Sakura was waiting for him. She had a solemn and morose expression on her face. This wasn't easy for her, but she had made up her mind.

"I'm sorry, Naruto," she looked down at the ground as she spoke, "I know Shikamaru's told you. I'm sorry for what I did, but it's what I want to do now."

"But why, Sakura-chan? Weren't you happy with me?"

"I was Naruto. Don't think I wasn't," she looked into his eyes, pleading, "but this is about something I've always wanted to do."

"Is your crush on Sasuke that big?"

Sakura suddenly flared up, "Do you think this is about me preferring Sasuke to you?"

"What else is it?" came Naruto's deadpan reply.

"You'll never understand. You're too big of an idiot to understand. I'm making this decision for myself. I want to go to a place where I can do what I've always wanted to do, and if you can't understand that, then I can't say anything."

She wasn't as angry as her voice sounded. Instead, she was trying to kill the remaining tinges of guilt inside her with the slight she felt from Naruto's word.

Naruto was too shocked to respond. All he could muster was, "Is this goodbye, Sakura-chan?"

"Yes, goodbye Naruto."

**The End**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Losing Game**

**Chapter III**

**Enter: Rein**

"Hey, Sakura. Are you ready for tonight?"

Sakura smiled as she heard Sasuke's voice through the phone. It had been a couple of months now and she still couldn't help but smile whenever he talked with her so frankly.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun. I'm ready. Will you pick me up again?" she asked trying to hide the hopefulness in her voice.

"Yeah, of course. Good luck at school," he casually replied and hung up.

'Eh…?' She sweat dropped at the sudden disconnect of the line. She smiled a bit. 'Same old Sasuke-kun… kyaaa!'

Sasuke mentioning school made Sakura jolt upwards. She was getting late for class. She cursed herself under her breath for taking school too casually. Ever since she had left Naruto and became official with Sasuke, there had been this air of total recklessness about Sakura. She was far too engrossed in daydreaming and acting than she was in her friends or her studies. It wasn't right, but it still seemed too magical to ignore.

She ran into the class, ignoring the teacher's glare as she made her way to her desk. No one greeted her except Ino. It had become the norm ever since word had got out on how she had broken up with Naruto. It had been the talk of the school for a week, and she had received glares the week after that. However, she never paid them any attention and never explained herself. They were all just ignoring her now.

More than that, she didn't go to the cafeteria anymore to eat. She would either meet up with Sasuke or go to the theater room to practice her acting. Acting had now become a passion she never knew she had. The very idea of performing made her feel squeal in excitement, and meeting famous people now and then cemented her desire to succeed in it.

Everyone told her she was a natural, and Sasuke would always commend her after a scene. But, deep down, she knew they were only encouraging her. She needed to grow, to become better, just for their encouragement alone, and prove to them all that she was the real deal. And for that ambition, school seemed like a waste of time to her.

She knew she had to start taking it seriously. Ino screamed at her enough to make her realize it, but something just couldn't make her wrap her head around focusing on something besides acting and Sasuke - she suddenly heard someone calling her name and looked up.

"Ms. Haruno, this is the third time this week I've called you out for daydreaming in my class," came her teacher's voice from right next to her ear, "I don't have the patience you're demanding from me."

"Sorry, Iruka-sensei," she said with feigned ashamedness. She wasn't ashamed in the slightest.

"I don't know what has gotten into you, Ms. Haruno, but you won't be passing my class like this." Iruka went away shaking his head.

Sakura didn't pay much heed until after the class when Ino hit the back of her head with a book.

"Will you stop daydreaming already? Focus on your damn studies, you big-forehead idiot," she said angrily.

"Hey, I can't help it if the class is too boring for me, can I?" came Sakura's annoyed reply.

"You could deal with Iruka-sensei's lectures just fine 2 months ago! Don't give me that shit. You know just how well I know you!"

Sakura didn't reply and looked away with visible annoyance. Ino rolled her eyes and began walking with her.

"Oh! Did you meet Rein yet? She's the daughter of this rich film director. She just transferred from Layton High, and she's already turning heads everywhere," Ino gleefully gossiped, "She's going to be in the cafeteria today. Want to meet her? She has already said hello to me."

'Oh great. You received a hello from some loser and want me to be jealous about it? Just great.'

Sakura casually shrugged the gossip off and replied, "I can't, Ino. I have to go to the theatre and practice."

"Again?" Ino's voice was filled with irritation, "what are you? Meryl Streep?"

"Oh, stop it already," Sakura was more annoyed than ever, "how long are you going to keep making the same joke? That's why I go to the theatre. I'm finding originality and learning new things all the time. You should try it sometime, Ino."

"Oh please~ My beauty is original on its own. I don't need to act!"

"Like really? Go out on a Saturday night and you will see identical blonde bimbos wasted outside the pub."

"Why, you little- "

Sakura left an angry Ino behind and made her way to the auditorium, not knowing just how the new girl Rein was going to change the lives of everyone she knew, to an extent.

Naruto's attitude hadn't changed much after he had been dumped so miserably. He was still as positive as he had ever been. He took it upon him as a duty that came with being the school's basketball captain. He had shocked everyone around him by how positive he still was, not moving an inch. However, the ones close to him knew there was more to him than met the eye.

The breakup had left a solemn air over him. He was now far more serious and mature than he had been before. However, the actual change could be seen in how he approached basketball now. Whereas before it was all passion and fun, he now seemed solely focused on improving and getting better than he was before. His teammates had never seen him so dedicated, and his friends had never seen him this serious.

Shikamaru was the only one who saw Naruto's hidden vulnerability. After all, he was the one who had revealed about Sakura to Naruto. Shikamaru stuck around with his pal throughout the day, trying his best to keep Choji, Sai, and the others close by. They all tried their best to give Naruto the support he needed, even if he didn't ask for it. Neji, in particular, was quite helpful with his wisdom, often offering advice that went inside Naruto's thick head.

They usually hung around the basketball court, but today they were in the cafeteria, and luckily so.

"Hey, have you heard about the new girl, Naruto?" Kiba asked, interrupting a regular basketball conversation.

"New girl? No," replied Naruto indifferently, "I didn't know there was one."

"Do you live under the rock?" Kiba enquired incredulously, "everyone's been talking about her. She's all everyone seems to be mentioning these days. That Rein."

"Can't say I've heard that name before. Doesn't sound Japanese."

"Come on, dude. You got dumped, not put into a damn coma. If you don't stop slacking off, I'll come and steal that basketball captaincy from you. It's mine to begin…"

Kiba was silenced by Shino's palm covering his mouth. He struggled to finish his sentence, before taking a look around and noticing everyone's uneasy and gloomy expression.

"You never did become basketball captain," came Shino's low voice, "the reason being your hasty actions and quick mouth and violence against the opponent."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry guys. I didn't mean it," Kiba looked down, ashamed.

Naruto was the only one unperturbed by what Kiba had just said. "It's fine, and you're not wrong. I should really keep up with what's going on around the school," he said, flashing one of those trademark grins.

The mood instantly improved after he said that, with everyone sharing grins and some more gossip. They were incredibly engrossed in their conversation, not realizing that the rest of the cafeteria had fallen silent.

Everyone around them had been silent for half a minute before Shino realized and quietened his friends. They looked around and caught sight of what everyone was staring at. It was a girl none of them had ever seen before, except Kiba. It was Rein.

She had a long velvet dress that went right to her ankles, strapping close to her skin, and hugging it. The dress was adorned with beads, engravings, and ravishing patterns, all incredibly oriental. They were complemented by meticulously woven hair, dyed a deep purple. She had let them run free, but they carried with them a sheen that made their simplicity charming in its own right.

Although they could not see her face from the distance, the way she walked was filled with haughtiness and pride. She knew she was special, and her gait exceptionally represented that sentiment. Moreover, the posse of girls she had behind her only confirmed the effect she had on her peers. She made an entire cafeteria filled with students stare at just her, and it wasn't because she was new at school. She was just gorgeous. It looked as if she came straight out of a move shoot to meet her fans. Her height complimented perfectly with her curves and her sharp eyes could make any guy lose their mind.

"What do they have for lunch today?" she asked one of his new friends. Her voice had a weird intonation to it. It sounded unevenly deep as if she was trying to make it sound deeper than it was. Naruto immediately felt that she was faking something and knew he didn't like her much.

"Oh, the same old garbage. Guess I'll go and eat somewhere nice after I'm done here." Even though her voice sounded incredibly fake, she sure did know how to use it. Each word carried the right amount of emphasis and was delivered with calculated weight. She felt in control of everything she did.

Shaking her head, she came and sat down, right next to Naruto's table. Naruto tried his best to seem casual and ignore the proximity, but Kiba couldn't help staring.

"Hey! I'm Kiba. I don't believe we've met," he said immediately with a fanged smile.

"Pleasure," came the stoic reply.

"These are my friends Shino, Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, and Neji," Kiba was undeterred, "we don't hang out much here. We're usually playing basketball or practicing…"

"So you're Naruto Uzumaki, the basketball captain," she cut Kiba off. Her eyes showed mild interest as they focused on Naruto, "I've heard a lot about you at Layton. They said you were the best in the division after Gaara."

Kiba scoffed obnoxiously. "Who the hell said that! Naruto's miles ahead of Gaara, any day of the week. And I'm better than both of them, in fact, it was I who was going to become to the team captain, but I let Naruto- "

"That's enough, Kiba," Naruto cut him off, "yes, I'm the basketball captain. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise. So, why do you hang out with such a bunch if you're such a popular figure around the school?" she asked, eyes twinkling with interest but an utter lack of empathy or emotion.

"What the hell do you mean!" Kiba yelled as he got up to his feet.

"Wow, aren't we aggressive," Rein replied. She didn't take her eyes off Naruto one bit, "Honestly, you should come and hang out with me instead of wasting time with these people, and I could help you further your career."

"They are not wasting my time, I would be happy if you stopped being so mean. And how can you help me? You play basketball?" Naruto asked gruffly.

"My dad's Francis Kurosawa. Yes, the famous movie director," she smirked as she saw open mouths all around the table.

"Who's he?" Asked Naruto, innocently.

Everyone around the room now gaped at him. No one knew how to react, except Shilkamaru and Choji. They were sniggering because they knew Naruto had no idea who Mr. Kurosawa was.

"What do you mean who he is? Don't you watch movies?" retorted Rein, trying to recover from the shock of what she had just heard.

"Not really. I do like One Piece though. That's about all I've watched since I was a kid."

Rein's confusion and anger had distorted her face into an ugly mess. She was fuming and looked just about to burst. However, she composed herself and gave Naruto a demeaning glance.

"I don't know why I thought you could be one of the few cool guys here, but I was quite wrong." Her disdain was apparent. "What did I even expect from this rundown of a school anyway."

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you. I hope this doesn't get in your way of having fun here. We all want to be as welcoming as possible," came Naruto's cheery reply. He honestly had no idea just how much he had pissed her off. The happy tone of his voice made her redden. Her complexion was almost the same colour as her dress when Ino intervened.

"What's going on here? Is Naruto causing you trouble, Rein?" Ino came rushing in, making the entire cafeteria exhale with relief, "I apologize for him, Rein. He's always been a thoughtless idiot. Naruto, you idiot! Don't you know how to greet new people? And you," she turned towards a nervous Shikamaru, "you're supposed to be the smart guy here. Why do I always catch you messing up? Baka!"

Throughout Ino's tirade, Rein looked down at the floor. She was troubled not by Naruto's lack of awareness, but by how annoyed she had become. She had always tried to conquer her emotions and wrest her feelings firmly in control, but he had pushed her to limits she hadn't neared for a long time. It was humiliating, and she knew that she was never going to forgive him for it.

Naruto, as expected, remained completely oblivious about what he had done.

"You've been spending far too much time with Sakura-chan. You should really begin focusing on your career again, Sasuke."

He had heard the same words repeated time and again over the last few weeks. Each time he had shrugged them off with a smile or a light protest, but now it had just become tiresome. He was feeling happier than he had ever been before. Sharing a relationship with a girl he had known all her life, both professionally and personally, made him feel liberated. He finally had someone he could open up to after all these years, someone who really tried to understand him.

"I know what I'm doing, Kikuchi-san," Sasuke replied with a tired smile, "I'm not compromising on my professional life. I'm just carrying my personal life along with it."

"I know, darling, but you have to know that your dreams are far above where you stand now. You won't be able to reach them if you are not willing to sacrifice everything you have and everything you want to do. Live your dream, Sasuke-kun. It's the only way you can work with people such as Kurosawa. You need to become the best actor you can possibly be to reach the top."

Sasuke looked away. He had been pressured all his life to do things that would help him improve. Pressured by his domineering father, his over-achieving brother, and his fellow students who always looked up to him. Now, he was finally doing something that just seemed normal and easy. Being with Sakura was something he did not have to worry about or overthink. She was just too good for him, and it all felt so simple.

Sasuke chose not to reply to Kikuchi. Instead, he began practicing his lines for the shoot that evening. His mind still swam with thoughts of Sakura, and the fact that he was supposed to shoot with her didn't help. It was all he could think about as he prepared, with Kikuchi shaking her head at his absent-mindedness.

Just a few kilometers away, Sakura was hard at work staring into a mirror, practicing her lines. She no longer worried about how she looked. She didn't need to. By acting, she could be whoever she wanted to be. There were no limits. Her large forehead could just be part of another character. Her slender figure and her small bust could make for a wonderful spy or a doctor. Acting had liberated her from the qualms of worrying about who she was, physically. She now felt emboldened to pursue what she found so charming and loved doing so much.

Another reason behind her incredible drive was how she felt about Sasuke. She still deeply admired him and his dreams. He was an incredible actor, and for her, the idea of playing the best roles with him was all she wanted. She wanted to reach the top with him, rather than helping him get to the top. For that, she understood that she could not rest until she had reached a level that she could be amazed of.

Her drive and her passion were inflamed and invigorated each day in front of a mirror. However, she didn't know just how good it all was making her.

**The End**

**Author's Note: Hope you liked this chapter. I will update again next week~ So review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Losing Game**

(A New Rival Arrives)

The noise from the crowd made its way into the changing room. Its varying amplitude echoed against the walls, establishing a soft hum all around the incredibly quiet room. Just one light deftly illuminated the area next to the exit. Otherwise, the room was empty and mostly dim, filled with just one object: a boy tying and untying his shoelaces.

Naruto counted down the seconds until he had to get up and make his way to the court. He knew that the only people worried about him making it on time were the opponents.

This was his pre-match ritual, his state of Zen before the storm that was going to engulf his mind. He slowly pulled open the laces on one foot, then shifted his weight over the other foot, following the same routine. Once both were open, he hung his hands low between his feet, sighing repeatedly in that position.

Just a minute left. He quickly tied both sets of shoelaces and stood up. He slowly jutted out his chest as he raised his stands to his sides and closed his eyes. He maintained that position for exactly five seconds, invading a stillness with a sudden double slap to his face. He winced from the pain, before turning his expression into a confident grin.

"Yosh! I got this," Naruto cried with a determined look and quickly ran out of the changing room exit towards where his teammates stood.

"You seem worried," came Kiba's usual greeting but this time, Kiba genuinely made that comment despite making it sound like his usual jab.

"If I was, I wouldn't be here!" Naruto's resounding assertion elicited confident smiles from the rest, "Come on, let's train."

As his teammates rushed out for their final training drills, Naruto surveyed the crowd. Most of his friends were there, and they were all cheering him on. He noticed the lack of certain pink head, but he didn't expect her to show up. Since their breakup, he had not seen her, apart from the cafeteria when she sat with her friends.

Naruto's oblivious nature made him ignore the vile and repulsive looks **Rein** was shooting towards him, but he did notice a **new** guy sitting next to her.

He was tall, well-built, and incredibly flashy with a charismatic look that girls would fawn over.

Designer sunglasses occupied his forehead, while his clothes looked a tad too expensive to wear for a high school basketball game. However, what stood out most to Naruto was the way the boy was staring at him. Naruto felt as if he was measuring him, letting him know of his presence.

"Oi, you damn airhead!" came a scream into his ear. Naruto turned to his right to find a furious Kiba. He was far too occupied with the stranger to even realize Kiba had shown up.

"The game's about to start! You with us?"

Naruto gave a queasy nod. He was ashamed. He slapped himself again to regain focus and went to join his team's huddle in the middle.

..

..

..

..

Something prickled his neck. He knew it was the heat escaping his body, but it bothered him far more than he liked. His breathing was deep and ragged, filled with loathing and anger. He refused to look up and around him. The blurry crowd was a swarm of noise that bothered him yet more. He wanted to get away immediately, yet his duties as captain prevented him from bulging an inch.

"We lost. Don't take it this bad, Naruto," Shino reassured him with a hand on his shoulder.

Yet Naruto refused to look up. This was the second loss in the last three months, and he felt solely responsible. He had been awful; a point guard who gave the ball away 7 times and came away with just 3 assists. If he had been the coach, he would have kicked himself from the team. Yet, Coach **Hatake** kept on telling him to man up and accept the defeat.

"You weren't at your best," added Kakashi coolly, "but it doesn't mean you can let your friends down and just give up. Take the responsibility you've been offered, Naruto."

He could hear the hubbub of people moving out of their seats and filing towards the exits. His friends were still cheering him on, but Naruto couldn't make out their voices. He just didn't want to. He sat on the substitution bench as Shino put a sweat towel on his neck, hands-on arms, fingers clenching into flesh.

He planned on keeping this position until everyone had left. However, his plans were disrupted by an all too familiar voice:

"Some basketball captain you are. You can't even beat the team on a 3-match losing streak." Rein's voice was annoying and ingratiating as ever. It made Naruto pull his head up and shoot her a mean look. 'What's her problem? Why is she always so freaking mad at me?'

"Don't go jutting in things you don't…" Naruto's voice trailed off as he noticed the person standing next to her.

"Hi, Naruto Uzumaki. I'm Leon Ryota," the cool voice greeted him with sly indifference, "my friends call me Leo." He extended a hand.

Naruto recognized him as the guy giving him the stare before the game began. He looked even more noticeable this closely. Leo attracted attention from head to toe.

From fashionable clothes to designer haircut, he wanted to be noticed. But what irked Naruto most of all was that smirk he had on his face – as if he felt he was better than everyone around him.

However, looking at him closer and pondering a bit, Naruto realized that he had known Leon for a long time. Leon's reputation amongst the basketball circuit was almost enviable. He could beat anyone in a one-on-one without breaking a sweat. More than that, he was so good that he stopped playing around a year ago. Naruto had heard that he had just become too good for highs school level, but Naruto didn't want to believe it. Whether or not he did that, you could take nothing away from the fact that he was the coolest basketball player in the circuit.

"Nice to meet you, Leo. I'm Naruto," he replied calmly, "are you new to town?"

"Yeah, I used to be in the same school as Rein-chan. I just recently moved here. I'm going to be attending the same classes as you." Leo's smirk widened.

Naruto felt uneasy, but he tried putting on his best smile and replied, "It will be great to have you in class. If you need anything, do let me know."

"As if you know anything about what goes in class," Rein snarled, cutting in, "don't take him seriously, Leo. He's a blockhead if I ever saw one."

Naruto shot her a disdainful look. "As I said, it will be a pleasure having you join us."

"Oh, yes," Leo's smirk widened, "it will be a pleasure for sure."

**(Scene Change)**

A week had passed since the basketball game and Naruto was the only one who still had it on his mind.

He still couldn't fathom how he had let the game go out of his grip. He was practicing more than before, spending twice the time on training each day. Yet, he still couldn't shake the mental block of that defeat from his head. He felt trapped in an incomprehensible void of uncertainty. However, everyone else was occupied with something far more trivial.

"That Leon guy's a real jerk. I hate him." Kiba's growl interrupted Naruto's reverie.

"Why? What did he do?" Naruto had heard the name being spoken many times over the last week, in both gentle and harsh tones. However, he had been far too occupied with his own troubles to pay attention.

"What hasn't he done? The asshole…" came Kiba's reply through gritted teeth, "He's going around school like he owns the damn place. And that Rein girl's been telling everyone how rich she and Leona is. As if we're supposed to take him seriously just because he's rich and dresses well… and looks ok…ish! I am better looking of course!"

Kiba's incessant complaining made Naruto lookup. The café was busy, but a certain hub had more traffic than normal. The corner of the café was lined with boys and girls huddled around Rein and Leon. Rein had been popular but she had never garnered as much attention, mostly because of the antagonistic nature of hers.

But Leon was different, he was extremely charismatic and flirtatious despite keeping the classy attitude. It seemed as if Leon had an effect that had run through the entire school, while completely eluding Naruto.

Leon suddenly shot a glance towards their table and his eyes met with Naruto's. He smirked and called across the cafeteria, "Is the basketball captain over his poor loss yet?"

Naruto was taken aback, as were his friends. Shikamaru gave Leon a curious look while Shino and Choji shifted uneasily. Neji was passive as always , not sparing a glance as he texted his girlfriend. But it was Kiba and Lee who got up to protest.

"Why, you little!" Kiba was ready to fight, "who do you think you are?!"

"I'm just a fan of the high school basketball team who would like to see it win," replied Leon. His smirk had vanished, but he had a keen glint in his eye, "but I don't think it could do that considering the current leadership."

Rein gave a large cackle at this, staring scathingly at Naruto while sticking her tongue out at him mockingly. Reluctantly, the people surrounding them joined too. They were Naruto's classmates, people he had known ever since he was a six. His guilt over the loss compounded, making him look towards the floor again.

"And what about you, Kiba Inuzuka?" asked Leon with a teasing tone, "you were off with your three-pointers. Seems to me that none of you guys know how to play."

This time it was Naruto who lost his temper. He clenched his fists and stood up, silencing the entire café. His nails pushed into his palm and rubbed against it; his teeth gritted. He snarled and stared down the café at Leon.

"You can say whatever you want about me, but don't dare say anything about my team. They have worked harder than you could ever imagine doing in your life."

The silence reverberated around the hall, with everyone staring at Naruto before slowly veering their eyes towards Leon. The latter's face was a mask, but it was clear that he was displeased.

"You think I don't know what I'm talking about, Naruto Uzumaki?" he asked with feigned indifference.

"I am sure you don't," Naruto snarled in reply.

"Want to try me out?" Leon's face was getting darker.

**(Scene Change)**

Naruto didn't follow his pre-game ritual this time around. He was there long before the set time. His friends stood next to him, silently waiting for what was to come next.

"You sure about this, Naruto?" asked Choji with uncertainty, "you don't have to prove anything."

Naruto was silent for a few seconds before he answered, "I am not worried about myself. But he cannot disrespect my teammates…" his voice trailed off, "…I'll show him this isn't just a sport we play for laughs."

"Hell yeah!" Kiba clapped him hard on the back, "show that bastard who's the captain here. Can't wait to see his dumb expression when you shut him up."

"We'll see to that, loser," interjected Rein from right behind them. "You really shouldn't be talking much after that poor display last week."

Kiba blushed a deep red and gritted his teeth at her. However, he said nothing. She was really attractive and up close any boy would lose their mind, specially when her perfume was so intimidating.

Leon showed up soon enough and met Naruto in the center of the court. "You sure about this, Naruto Uzumaki? If I win, which I will, I might just decide to take that captaincy title," said Leon slyly before he came closer and whispered, "you think you can risk losing the captaincy this soon after losing your girlfriend? Are we having a black Friday sale on losses?"

Naruto froze, his breathing becoming heavier with anger. His hands were shaking, and he wanted to punch Leon right in his smirking face. However, he restrained himself and explained the rules:

"It's a half-court match up. No fouls allowed. The first person to get to 30 points wins. No time limit either. Do you have any problems with the rules?"

Leon smiled, "No, the rules seem fine. But are the audience allowed to stand wherever they want?"

Naruto gave a puzzled look, unsure about what to say. Shikamaru started to say something, but Naruto interrupted him, "Yeah, they can stand anywhere they like."

"You fool," Shikamaru cursed under his breath.

"Well, let's get started then," Leon turned away and gave a nod to Rein. She smirked in agreement and made her way to the right-sided hoop. Leon followed her with his placid gait, calling after Naruto, "This hoop work for you?"

"Naruto, he's up to something. I think I should stand close to Rein," Shikamaru whispered into Naruto's ear.

"No, even if they try something, I'll deal with it. Don't worry, Shikamaru," replied Naruto with a determined look on his face.

Lee was the referee, considering his reputation as the most honorable and just person at school. "I presume you both know the rules?" he asked matter-of-factly. Both Naruto and Leon nodded, facing each other in the center of the court.

"Good! Now let your youth shine!" Lee declared and blew the whistle. Immediately, he threw the ball in the sky. Both players jumped in conjunction reaching for it, but Leon was far too nimble. He jumped higher and snatched the ball away from Naruto's outstretched fingers.

"Sorry shorty." His subtle tone was swift.

"Fast…" was all Naruto could say as he hurdled down the field after Leon, seeing him score a layup.

Leon was indeed very fast, and he was proud of it. As he scored, Rein and the other girls encircling the hoop erupted into cheers, with some jeering Naruto, who stood stunned. He had expected Leon to be good, but this was beyond his expectation. Not only he had the height advantage, he was extremely fast.

"Winner to stay?" asked Leon with a mirthful smile.

"Yes…" Naruto muttered back, turning to face him once again. This time, he was more prepared, but Leon was dancing around the ball, his feet moving in circles over the ball. Naruto was a capable defender, but he needed to adjust his eyes to the speed, straining to track the ball. However, just as he locked on, Leon was charging, cutting him. Naruto followed but proved a second too late, seeing Leon scoring another layup from the left side of the board.

This guy was good, and Naruto needed to put everything he had into the game to beat him. They went back to their positions, and Leon immediately stroked the ball with his wrist, scoring a three-pointer just as Lee's whistle rang. He was 7-0 up, and it looked as if he had quite a bit more in his arsenal to show off.

Naruto stood in silence, stretching his hands out. He ignored the jeers and closed his eyes for a few seconds, forcing them to open with a hard slap to both cheeks.

"Yosh! Let's go!" he cried.

Leon gave him an impassive look as if he was disappointed. However, just as the whistle rang, he was poised to show off yet more.

This time Naruto charged him immediately, forcing him to guard and dribble the ball in the same position. He began moving his feet around the same way as before, trying to confuse Naruto. However, Naruto stayed on him, not applying physical pressure as yet. After some deliberation, Leon finally faked successfully, using his right hand to lead Naruto and turning towards the left. Naruto recovered quickly, cutting off his layup. However, he shifted his weight to shoot from within the circle, using the board to make the shot. 9-0, and more jeers at Naruto.

The jeers stopped when Rein and her posse saw the look on Naruto's face. He was grinning, pleased with what he had just seen. He had assessed Leon's game. The guy was good and quick. But his physicality did not allow him much prowess in close quarters, and he had to shift his weight towards the left before he could shoot. Naruto recognized that he had to make Leon play towards his right, and increase his physical presence. It wasn't going to be simple, but Naruto relished the challenge.

Leon scored two more three-pointers, smirking in glee both times. However, Naruto matched his smile with an even wider grin. Next whistle, he was onto him immediately, trudging his shoulder out to gently push Leon off-balance. He stole the ball and scored an emphatic dunk. Leon was shocked, and he complained about a foul, which Lee shot down immediately.

"What happened? Have never been pushed before, princess?" Naruto asked with a sneer.

Leon didn't reply, taking his position with increased concentration. Naruto charged at him immediately and pushed past with ease to score another dunk. And he did it again, leaving Leon with his jaw clenched. 15-6. The jeers were getting stronger, and they were only pushing Naruto further. This guy was good, but he was nowhere near Gaara or Darui when they are at their **zone. **Naruto had seen the high school prodigies in their country at their best, so this was not something he couldn't handle. Facing Leon felt more like facing someone who was extremely gifted than facing someone who was experienced.

Leon charged at him the next time, using his speed to force a three-pointer shot which barely snuck in. Naruto pinched himself in frustration. He had almost become too overconfident. He took his position and began charging as soon as the whistle rang, only to meet an incoming Leon who swept the ball away from him. He dribbled and cut past to score another layup. 17-9.

The game became a frenzy following this point, with both Naruto and Leon relishing the other's prowess and pushing their limits. Naruto caught up, but Leon did not let him go past him. Leon was limited to dribbling for layups as Naruto would not give room for him to shoot. Naruto still resorted to his strength, dunking from far out as soon as he got the chance. The score stood at 28-27 in Naruto's favor when the crowd erupted in cheers, waking up both players from their shared trance.

Naruto had the ball, and he planned on making this opportunity count. He rushed out with the whistle and swept forward. He used his remaining strength to push past Leon and charge towards the basket.

However, something glinted in his eyes.

He didn't understand what it was, but it made him blink and miss his shot. The ball rebounded off the ring and went straight to Leon. He had an easy look at a three-pointer, and he made it. The crowd around the hoop erupted in cheers yet again, louder.

Meanwhile, Naruto looked towards his right to see what had distracted him. What he saw was Rein's gleeful face holding out a phone taking pictures with the flash on. She was taking in his loss and loved her contribution to it.

Naruto stared at her with a hollow look. He had lost, but he didn't know whether to feel angry at himself or at her.

**Author's Note: Phew! Sorry for the late update, I had to watch a bit of Kuroko no Basket for this chapter xD**

**Also, don't worry about Rein's attitude. She will NOT be a Sakura 2.0. Just keep reading! Hope you all have a wonderful day, and REVIEW! Bye~**


End file.
